Alma expuesta
by NikolasTime
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Bonnibel, en un momento crucial, se le ocurre decirle todo lo que siente por Marceline? Le dolera en lo mas profundo de su alma... Pero era aun mas doloroso no poder decirle "Te amo" al amor de su vida...
1. ¿Me equivoque?

Oliwis, yo vuelvo con un nuevo fic.

En este fic me salte algunas cosas de la serie, siendo el ejemplo que en la serie la Princesa Grumosa y Bonnibel son amigas. Tambien esta el hecho de que el Rey Helado no es capaz de matar a un mosca y en ese fic todas las chicas temen por su vida, ademas de que Marceline y el Rey Helado son amigos... Bueno, eso y un monton de cosas, pero espero que les guste igual (Eso espero)

Tambien deciros que luego de este fic, no publicare nuevos por un tiempo, solo me dedicare a actualizar los que tengo a medias (Son como 5, exeptuando ¡Lady Time! ya que este va a ser muy largo)y cuando todos esten listos (Osea, _"Complete"_) subir fic nuevos (Dependiendo de la sganas que tenga de escribir y de su apoyo, claro esta :3)

Okey, ya los hize esperar mucho, asi que sin preambulos mi nuevo fic: Alma Expuesta...

Espero que lo disfruteis...

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¿Me equivoque?

No se ni recuerdo como llege aqui... ¿Hace cuanto habra sido? ¿Dos, tres semanas?

Y si, debe haber pasado como 3 semanas desde que nos metieron en esta jaula. Sabia, sabiamos que llorar no servia de nada, pero de todas formas muchos de nosotros lo hacian, incluso el mas fuerte se puede sentir debil en un momento tan crucial como este... ¿Y quien nos habia metido aqui?

¡El mismisimo Rey Helado!

Odiaba ese hombre, y aun peor el anciano sigue creyendo que soy su novia... Que tonto es...

El no sabia, bueno, nadie en el mundo sabia...Mi diario y yo somos los unicos que tienen en cuenta que solo tengo ojos para una persona y solo una... y casualemente esta persona esta a mi lado en este preciso momento, y aunque me cueste mucho admitirlo, verla llorar por su vida me daba ganas de abrazarle y tenerla...En fin, darle mi apoyo. No me animaba a decirlo pero retenerlo me hacia daño, lo sabia, y aun asi no me animaba.

Igual, por mas que lo intente, no creo que algun dia pueda sacar lo que llevo dentro...

Gritarlo en mi cuarto nos servia, mucho menos que se fuera con mis lagrimas... Sabia que solo una cosa me sanaria para siempre y seria decirle todo lo que siento a esa persona especial... Pero intentar seria en balde, ella no se interesa en mi, me trata como a una cualquiera y como si fuera poco me dice "amiga" No creo que sepa el daño que me causa al decirme "amiga", pero es mucho... Y cada dia me cuesta mas aceptarlo...Cada dia me cuesta mas aceptar que solo somos amigas...

LLamadme obsesiva, pero hoy es la cuarta vez que veo caer lagrimas de los ojos de ella... Y no pensaba quedarme de brazo cruzados mientras la veo sufrir...

Me acerque a ella y enseguida pude sentir ese aroma a fresas que me revitalizaba cada vez que lo olia, pude ver sus ojos cristalosos de un fuerte color rojizo... Puede sentir como se me helaba el cuerpo cuando me dirijio un mirada... No sabia que hacer... ¿Seguir? ¿O quedarme como idiota mirando su linda cara?

No, la segunda no era la mejor opcion, asi que coji coraje y empeze a acariciar su espalda, intentando por cualquier metodo darle apoyo en este dificil momento. Pero sabia que para alguien como ella eso no bastaba asi que decidi a darle unas palabras de consuelo...

_**- Tranquila Marcy, todo va a estar bien -**_

Ella respondio con un "Gracias amiga", haciendome sentir el doble de peor. Y si habia ago que odiaba era que me llamara amiga... ¿Pero se lo decia? ¡Claro que no!

Siempre me costo decir las cosas como son, a menudo mentia para que ella se sienta bien. Y si descubria la mentira, intentaba ocultarla para que no doliera tanto. Me gustaba, y desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero eso no exede a que somos amigas, como tampoco exede que yo no hize nada para que ella me vea como algo mas que una amiga... Ni siquiera sabia si tenia los mismos gustos que yo, siendo que su ultima pareja era un hombre.

Poco me acordaba de el, extraño, ya que Marceline solia hablarme de el muy seguido, pero me di cuenta de que la relacion ya no daba para mas cuando pregunte por el y ella buscaba otro tema para hablar...Y sin miedo me no evite sonreir cuando me dijo que habia terminado con ese patan. Contenta, por la minima posibilidad de que se fije en mi... Pero eso no cuenta ahora,

No podia mas, podia presentir o sabia que mis dias estaban contandos, y no me iria llena de estas cosas que he estado guardando toda mi vida... Hacia que tome un poco mas de valor y le dije a mi chica...

_**-¿Podemos hablar?-**_

Ella desconfia de mi de buenas a primeras, pero luego le dije que no temiera, solo queria hablar... Nos fuimos a la otra esquina de la celda y cuando me percapte de que nadie nos podia escuchar empeze con mi confesionario, rezando por dentro para que todo saliera bien...

_**-Marcy, se que tu no lo has notado pero yo te he estado viendo por mi castillo y... Bueno, te veo en todos lados, siempre cerca mio... y...-**_

_**-Y te queria decir algo... algo muy importante-**_

Me miro con cara rara y fue eso lo que me dio ganas de guardarme mi sentimientos para mi...Pero ya habia empezado con eso, no podia dejarlo medias...

_**-¿A que va eso Bonnie?-**_

_**-Hace un tiempo tengo algo que decirte, pero nunca he podido decirtelo-**_

_**¿Qu..que?**_

_**-Yo...yo... yo Te amo, Marceline Abadder-**_

Cerre mis ojos para no tener que ver su expresion, pero cuando volvi a abrirlos puede ver todas las muecas posibles en el rostro de Marceline, exepto la que yo esperaba. Inconcientemente, entrelaze nuestras manos, como si ya supiera que ella sentia lo mismo... Pero todo salio mal...

_**-¡¿QUE TU ME AMAS?!-**_

No se cual era la necesidad de hacerlo tan publico, ni gritarlo a los cuatros vientos... Pero todo acabo ¿Saben por que? Eramos tres en esa celda...

Yo...

Marceline...

Y la Princesa Grumosa...Quien si no fuera por que unos barrotes le separaban del mundo exterior, ya hubiero hecho publica la noticia de que la educada y noble Princesa Bubblegum amaba a Marceline Abadder...

¿Habre hecho mal? ¿Tanto me costo sacar lo que llevo dentro y para que mi actuar este mal?

Siempre supe que la Princesa Grumosa tenia celos de mi, y que todo lo que yo hacia estaba mal... Creo que era por eso que cuando escucho el grito de Marceline se acerco a nosotras y con una mirada de odio hacia mi cojio a la vampiresa del suelo y se la llevo lejos de mi persona... ¡Oigan! ¡¿Es tan malo lo que hize?!

Empezaba a tener dudas si hize bien en soltar todo... Quizas en este mundo nadie puede tragar que un mujer ame a otra... Osea... ¿Es tan extraño?

Podia notar las miradas de Marceline hacia mi, podia notar como me miraba como a una fenomeno... Nada, absolutamente nada, iba a evitar que de mis ojos empezaran a salir unas lagrimas, asi que empeze a llorar sin hacer mucho ruido ¿Pero que importa eso ahora? Sollozara o llorara como una magdalena, poco le importaria a Marceline.

Ahora era cuando deseaba nunca salir de alli, por que dentro de poco seria un punto vulnerable para las criticas de los diarios, de la television y de las revistas... En fin, si en mi vida hubiera un momento en el que desee no ser rescatada fue este... Pero como nada me iba a salir bien ese dia, a la hora llegaron Finn y Jake con su ayuda...

Finn fue el primero en notar mis lagrimas, o al menos el primero en hablarme de eso...

_**-¿Que pasa DP? ¿Estas llorando?-**_

_**-No Finn, es una basura en mis ojos-**_

Inconsientemente devuelta oculte mis sentimientos, y creo que pase un buen rato para que pueda volver a decir lo que siento...

Ahora ya habia soltado todo, debia soportar lo que vendria sobre mi...

¿El precio de amar? Creo que si...

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


	2. ¡Lo volveria a hacer!

Capitulo 2: ¡Lo volveria a hacer!

* * *

Tan rapido como salimos del Reino Helado, sali disparada hacia mi reino, esperando y rezando que pudiera tener un momento a solas antes de que cada camaragrafo y periodista en mi reino estuviera asediandome. Sabia que dentro de poco mi... "condicion sexual" seria publica a todo lo largo de OOO, y no podia evitar sentirme mal por ello.

Pero por supuesto que no me siento mal de haberle dicho todo a Marceline, si ese nudo que tenia ya hace tiempo en la garganta desaparcio,pero lamentablemente para darle espacio a un nuevo nudo de frustracion, angustia y desesperacion...

Todo saldria bien, eso espero, y aunque no pueda tener a Marceline a mi lado, aunque no me quiera dirijir mas la palabra o siquiera mirarme, sabia que con un poco de esfuerzo podria salir adelante.

Pasaron dos, tres horas metida en el castillo, y me sorprendi al ver que ningun periodista habia venido todavia... Quizas la Princesa Grumosa entendio que eso no era algo para jugar y mucho menos para divulgar por todo el mundo... Quizas entendio que mis sentimiendos no son un juguete, y si escucho algo.. ¡¿Que mas da?! Lo escuchas y te quedas callada.

Pasaron 2 horas mas, yo esperando que nunca llegaran la chusma y rezando para que la Princesa Grumosa tenga un poco de juicio y decida guardar este secreto... Todo por decirle "Te amo" a Marceline, y como si fuera poco, el sentimiento no era correspondido. Si hubiera dicho "Yo tambien te amo, Bonnibel" todo estaria bien, todo estaria mas que perfecto, es mas, ni me importaria que se haga conocer la noticia, con tal de que Marceline este a mi lado. Pero ese era el mundo en el que queria vivir, no en el que vivia. Y eso me ponia un tanto deprimida y no me jugaba mucho a favor recordar que Marceline no me ama... No, mejor pensar en otra cosa... Lamentablemente, no podia pensar en otra cosa que el rechazo, asi que decidi ponerme mi pijama e irme a dormir...

Era extraño que en mi castillo halla "silencio absoluto" ya que siempre habia gente despierta, pero hoy hubo un inucitado silencio que helaba la piel... Intente pasar del silencio e ir mas alla, algo asi como intentar escuchar el silencio...

Escuche un rumor, parecian mas que un rumor eran voces susurrando. No se, podia como tambien podia ser el viento. Luego fueron mas y mas "voces". Me estaban inquietando y ya estaba bastante nerviosa asi que coji mis sabanas con fuerza e intente conciliar el sueño, dormir de una buena vez, pero eran cada vez mas las voces que se acercaban a mi castillo... No queria darle importancia a las malditas murmuraciones, pero decidi hacer algo cuando escuche...

_**-¿Seguro que aqui vive la Princesa?-**_

Sabia quienes eran esos... Los periodistas.

Coji mi bata y sali para enfrentarles. Sabia que daño no me iban a hacer, fisico no, pero hay quienes dicen que a veces los reporteros hacen preguntas hirientes, tanto como para abrir viejas heridas.

Cuando sali a la intemperie mira a todos y ellos a mi... Ninguno se me acercaba, como si mordiera... como si... como si fuera diferente.

Pocos se animaban a tomarme fotos, y nadie se atrevia a hacerme alguna pregunta. Por mi parte, quedarme alli parada como una idiota esperando nada no eran mis planes de la noche, asi que les pregunte un poco alterada y a los gritos por que se encontraban aqui...

_**Nos llego el rumor de que usted... esta en una relacion con una plebeya -Dijo uno, haciendo un paso al frente...**_

Marceline, para empezar, no tenia nada de plebeya... Es mas, su rango era mayor que el de la Princesa, siendo ella la Reina de los Vampiros. Por supuesto que no compartiria esa informacion tan tribial con los periodistas asi que solo me limite desmentir el rumor. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto, Marceline y yo, hoy por hoy, no podiamos ni llegar a ser amigas.

_**¿Y que tanto hay de cierto en eso de un enamoramiento entre usted y la Reina de los Vampiros?**_

Me quede callada, pensado. ¿En que? ¿En formular mi respuesta? No... me queda atonita con la pregunta del reportero. No lo podia evitar, pero unas lagrimas ya me estaban surcando las mejillas.

_**¡PRINCESA! ¡PRINCESA! ¡El oyente de OOO! ¿Ha tenido relaciones con Marceline Abbader?**_

_**¡Princesa! ¡¿Hace cuanto que guarda este amor en secreto?!**_

_**¡Su majestad! ¿Sabe usted que esa relacion podria costarle el lugar en la Real Sede de OOO?**_

Y al final, exploto la bomba... Al igual que mas lagrimas, mi boca empezo a soltar lo que sentia a gritos. Duros y consistente como rocas, mis gritos callaron las preguntas de los reporteros... Ilusa, sabia que eso de decir lo que sentias no era buena idea... Ya habia lo habias intentado ¿Recuerdas?... Y bueno, quizas tropezar devuelta con la misma roca me haga recapacitar...

_**¡SI! ¡SE LO QUE PASARIA! ¡¿PERO SABEN QUE?! ¡LO VOLVERIA A HACER SI SE ME PRESENTARA LA OPORTUNIDAD!**_

_**¡¿QUEDO CLARO?! ¡AMO A MARCELINE ABADDER!**_

Todo salio de mi sin que lo quisiera... Era la presion de los periodistas, la mala jugadas de mis sentimientos. Pero al menos algo bueno tuvo eso. Uno por uno los periodistas se fueron marchando devuelta a sus estaciones de trabajo. Yo seguia derramando lagrimas pero no se escuchaban mis sollozos, me habia quedado muda luego de hacerle frente a los periodistas...

Pero hubo uno que se quedo,uno bastante flacucho, casi con un cuerpo de mujer... Tambien llevaba un gran sombrero para el sol... Se me hacia familiar pero no recuerdo de donde. Era mas bien un sombrero femenino, con una cinta azul arriba del todo... ¿Donde demonios habia visto ese sombrero?

Obviamente con los sentimientos y pensamientos alborotados, no lo iba invitar a que pasara al castillo...Limpie mis lagrimas y como pude grite...

_**¡OYE, VETE DE AQUI!**_

Estuve a punto de volver corriendo a mi cuarto, pero me detuve al ver que el sujeto no se marchaba... Se quedaba alli parado como estatua, mirando el suelo.

No hacia ningun movimiento, ningun sonido, sinceramente no parecia estar vivo...

_**¿Hey, estas bien? - Dije acercandome.**_

Cuando estuve a punto de tocarlo, el aparto su mano de ely como si fuera en camara lenta, empezo a sacarse el sombrero lentamente. Cuando finalizo pude ver su larga cabellera negra. Su piel, blanca como la misma luna que nos alumbraba y sus ojos, rojos como el atardecer...

Tarde en darme cuenta de quien tenia enfrente no era un reportero... No, era mas bien alguien muy cercano a mi...

Era Marceline...Y ella tambien estaba llorando.

_**¿Marce...Marceline...que...que haces aqui?**_

No dijo nada, ni una sola palabra. Solo se limito a limpiar sus lagrimas con un pañuelo y salio volando de alli, dejando un hueco en mi corazon. Se me partio el mismo cuando la vi llorando, y mi llanto aumento cuando partio.

¿Y que hacer ahora?

Estoy empezando a creer que mi vida amorosa son solo depresiones, que nunca encontrare o alcanzare una pendiente, que por tan dura que sea de escalar, al llegar a la cima se siente una felicidad nunca antes sentida... Sabia, que si querias algo, debias pelear por ello...

Y juro por Dios, que peleare hasta la ultima gota...

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


	3. Ridiculizacion

Vale, retomo mis deberes como autor y actualizo mis fic olvidados, pero como verais, ando seco de imaginacion (Y la sequia sigue y sigue)

Okey, no quiero haceros esperar mas asi que sin mas preambulos, el nuevo capitulo de Alma expuesta...

Espero que os guste :3

* * *

Capitulo 3: Ridiculizacion.

* * *

No dormi muy bien esa noche, como si la batalla con los periodistas y el hecho de que Marceline estaba con ellos me hubiera arrancado el sueño.

Por alguna razon, me recoste y empeze a tener calor, mucho calor. Quizas fue lo que ocurrio con esos parasitos, pero no pude hacer otra cosa que levantarme de mi cama...

Necesitaba algo mas liviano para dormir y fui a mi armario a buscar, no se, una playera, una topper, algo para dormir sin que mi cama parezca un horno.

Despues de tanto buscar, encontre la playera de rockera de Marceline. Al palparla, un escalofrio agradable me recorrio toda la espalda. La tela, aunque gastada de tantas noches de uso, seguia teniendo la fuerte fragancia del cuerpo de Marceline. La coji y me quite mi pijama. En fin, cual era el problema si dormia con eso puesto.

Quede en brasier y en mis manos lo unico que quedaba era la playera negra. Alguien normal se hubiera puesto la playera y hubiera ido a dormir. Pero al parecer yo ya no era alguien normal, asi que sin mas abraze la playera, respirando su aroma, sintiendo el tacot, lazerante pero reconfortante. Mi piel desnuda sentia la suave tela y yo no podia evitar sonreir... Ah... que bien se sentia...

Me puse la playera y con la misma sonrisa me acoste, soñando, que por una vez en la vida, las cosas iban como yo queria...

Ojala que fuera asi siempre...

* * *

**Marceline**

* * *

No recuerdo o mas bien no quiero recordar, lo que paso ayer en el patio del Dulce Reino...

Si, creo que era para bien.

Lo unico que llegaba a mi mente lo que paso despues. Llege a mi casa y ahoge mi llanto con la almohada... No se por que lloraba, si Bonnibel no habia dicho nada que yo no sepa, pero de todas formas llore, llore como una desgraciada y sobre todo, llore sin razon alguna, haciendome sentir pesimamente mal.

Mire mi almohada por sobre el hombro, todavia empapada y humeda al tacto. Luego, me dirigi a mi baño, y lo que vi alli no me gusto para nada.

Me veia fatal, consecuencia de la amargura, que dicho sea de paso, era yo quien me amargaba. Mejor dicho, fue mi actuar la que me hacia rabiar. Bien podria haberme quedado y arreglar las cosas y dejar los tantos claros. Bonnibel era muy agradable el 30% del tiempo, y dejando de lado que en algunos momentos es estirada e insoportable, me gustaria tenerla como amiga... Pero solo, amigas. Ya sabia lo que Bonnibel sentia por mi, pero temia decirle que el sentimiento no era correspondido. Aunque, creo, que quedo mas que claro cuando estabamos aprisionados.

Por una parte, admiraba a Bonnibel por haberse sincerado. Se necesitaba mucho valor para decir algo de tal envergadura, y muchisimo mas tratandose de alguien como ella. Siempre, desde pequeña, tuvo y tendra un serio problema para decir lo que pensaba, lo cual yo tampoco estoy excenta de esa dificultad. Aunque, a diferencia de Bonnie, yo trato de sacar todo por medio de la musica.

Pobre Bonnie, ella intento de buena forma, sincerarse conmigo, pero todo le salio al reves. La compadezco, y me gustaria ayudarla, pero si voy alli es para armar lios, y lo ultimo que necesita Bonnibel es un lio nuevo.

De todas formas, es depende de como se lo mire, y luego de mirarlo por cada uno de los angulos, encontre algo gracioso o remotamente chistoso en todo esto.

Recuerdo que, cuando Bonnibel y yo eramos adolecentes, soñabamos con nuestra pareja perfecta. Yo, por supuesto, elegi al chico perfecto, pero recuerdo muy bien que Bonnibel dudo, busco la respuesta en su cabeza, como si no supiera lo que queria y luego de unos minutos pensando que el gustaba, dijo que le gustaria cualquier chico, no muy rudo ni brusco. Yo en ese encontes pense que Bonnibel, siendo ella una Princesa, buscaria y desearia a un hombre elegante, refinado e inteligente, pero luego de esta confesion, caigo en la cuenta que no buscaba un chico blando y debil, resumiendo, afeminado, sino que buscaba lo mas cerca o que sobrepase el concepto de un afeminado... una mujer.

Debio haber sido muy dificil para ella esconder este sentimiento siendo solo que tenia 15, 16 años. Pero bueno, ella debio haberse dado cuenta que los sentimientos crecen y crecen. Si no los dejas salir, se quedaran sin espacio y empezaran a lastimarte. Y no hay peor dolor que el que puede hacerte tu propio ser.

Sali de mi casa, todavia sin ser ilumindada por los tenues rayos de sol y coji el periodico que todas las mañanas llegaba a mi puerta. No leia las noticias, ni el clima, sino que solo lo cojia para leer los pesimos chistes que vienen al final... ¿Algo tonto? ¿No creen? Pero me causa gracia lo malos que son...

Pase las hojas, viendo entre esos millares de letras alguna otra palabra...

Robo...

Ambulancia...

Bonnibel Bubblegum...

Contrato...

Me detuve en la pagina 12, donde al parecer le dedicaron una pagina entera al caso de Bonnibel. Se podia leer un gran encabezado en negrita que decia "Ya empezaron las amenazas a Bonnibel Bubblegum"...

Los chistes podian esperar, esto es importante.

No soy de leer mucho, pero si alguna vez en mi vida lei algo y me esforze en entenderlo fue en ese preciso momento.

"Hace pocas horas se hizo publica la noticia de que Bonnibel Bubblegum no estaba jugando para el equipo correcto. Luego que de uno de nuestros reporteros fue al Dulce Reino en busca de la verdad, se sorprendio con las palabras de la Soberana... "¡AMO A MARCELINE ABADDER!"

Peor esto no es todo en la vida de la gobernante del Dulce Reino, ya que en la muralla este del Dulce Reino se puede ver un escrito con graffiti rojo con la leyenda "¡ANORMAL!" firmada por una tal M.A"

No quize seguir leyendo, por que cada letra que leia me hacia sentir mal. Intente procesar todo lo que acaba de leer, como intentando encontrarle un sentido a todo eso, pero no encontraba ni una pizca de coherencia en todo eso.

Ya habian empezado las amenazas, haciendome saber que seria todo OOO contra Bonnibel.

Pobrecita, pero, aunque quisiera, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzado. Corte con mi mano un pedazo de la nota y con un fibron escribi con la letra mas legible posible "Entiendo por lo que estas pasando, si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, cuando tengas un tiempo pasa por mi casa"... Ahora debia ir a entregarlo.

* * *

Todo el Dulce Reino estaba conmocionado, mas que nada la congregacion que se agrupo en el lado este del Dulce Reino donde se podia leer, bien visible ¡ANORMAL!. Miraba eso y sentia pena por Bonnibel. Pero ahora que veia, la letra del escrito era muy parecida a mi letra, la cual casi nunca pongo en practica, siendo la nota que llevo en mi mano un prueba de eso.

Vole alli con sigilo y pude ver a Bonnibel parada frente al cartelon que le tachaba de anormal. Me acerque a ella pero sin que ella pudiera verme, y fue entonces cuando vi unas cuantas lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla. Me dio ternura y tambien pena el que llore. Pense en abrazarla, pero con todas las personas que estaba encima de ella, decidi que el darle apoyo seria una tarea para mas tarde, asi que en cuanto Bonnibel dio la orden de borrar ese graffiti, me dirigi a su cuarto y suavemente deje la nota sobre el escritorio.

En ella decia que podia ir a mi casa cuando este lista, pero la pregunta es...

¿Yo voy a estar lista para la visita de Bonnibel?

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


	4. Amigas y Privilegios

Vale, aqui Nikolas terminando de actualizar los fic antes de publicar los nuevos...

Bueno, lo de siempre, dejen reviews, gracias por leer y bla,bla,bla...

* * *

Capítulo 4: Amigas y privilegios

* * *

Los días consiguientes poco supe de Bonnibel… Si salía o, por que no, si seguía viva eran un completo enigma para mí… También, creo que cometí el error de no volver a pasar por el Dulce Reino luego de eso…

En los periódicos ya no figuraba el nombre de Bonnibel, y bien pareciera que el Dulce Reino se hubiera esfumado de los mapas…

Pobre Bonnie, la debe estar pasando muy mal – Pensé.

Y, no miento si digo que yo también me siento un poco mal y culpable por ello… Bonnibel, lo único que hizo fue sincerarse y ahora veo… que mi forma de actuar no fue la mejor… Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta. Y no importa cuanto lo desee, no puedo volver atrás...

Y así seguí por un tiempo… Esperando a Bonnibel día y noche, esperando su llegada, mirando como una tonta la puerta… Cada vez que salía ponía una nota diciéndole que esperara allí, que ya volvía…

Empecé a obsesionarme con Bonnibel y su visita… La cual, no sabía si podría llegar a concretarse, pero de todas formas seguía con un único pensamiento…

"_Bonnibel"_

No puedo decir que la amo, porque estaría mintiendo… ¿Pero por qué estoy deseando que ella venga a mi casa?

¿Sera que…

Por Glob, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto…

¿Sera que…ya no me ama?

…

¡BAH! ¡SEGURO QUE LA PRINCESITA TIENE UNA VIDA MUY OCUPADA COMO PARA VISITAR A SU AMIGA!

…

Aunque lo haya gritado con total seguridad, no estaba tan segura de que eso era verdad…

Siendo sincera… Empecé a preocuparme por ella… empecé a sentirme mal por ella y empecé…

a…

extrañarle…

Si bien no extrañaba todo ella, si extrañaba sus reproches, sus celos, su anticuada forma de ser…

¿Pero por qué?

Subí a mi cuarto, sin muchas ganas de almorzar algo, y empecé a componer algo con mi bajo y con las pocas neuronas que funcionaban…

No salían las mismas notas de siempre… Esos estridentes acordes, aquellos que tanto me gustaba que formasen parte de mis canciones…

Estas notas… eran tan dulces, empalagosas… Pero a decir verdad… me gustaban… Podría armar una buena canción con esto…

Y como si mi cuerpo me pidiera "Escribe, escribe… ¡ESCRIBE!" empecé escribiendo la letra, usando toda mi labia para ello, luego la música…

Acorde tras acorde, logre terminarla, luego de releerla una y otra vez, note que me había salido algo muy dulce… Pero mientras la escribía, parecía una de las mejores canciones que haya escrito en mi vida…

Es increíble lo que me costó escribir una canción de 1 minuto… Ya que cuando termine, mire por mi ventana y note que ya era de noche,

Eran… No se… ¿10…11 de la noche?

La canción empalagosa que empecé hace unas horas descansaba en mi libreta como una obra de arte que se seca al sol.

No… al Sol no podría ser… Más bien secaba a la luz de la luna. Tan bella e intocable a la vez… Y sobre todo, refulgente esta noche.

Ya, sin nada que hacer, me tire en mi cama y recordé noches como estas, donde salía a hacer travesuras en las casas de Nocheosfera… También solía hacerlas aquí en OOO, siendo casi siempre mi victima Bonnibel…

Recuerdo como se enojaba cuando bromeaba y no puedo evitar reírme...

Recuerdo… Que se veía muy linda enojada…

Me senté en mi cama, respire hondo, y empecé a pensar en lo que acabo de decir, para llegar a la conclusión de…

"_Bonnibel se ve linda en cualquier momento"_

Glob, daría lo que fuera por verla enojada de vuelta… Pero era una pena que ni siquiera pudiéramos vernos a la cara...

Y de repente mi cara cambio esa mueca de frustración por una sonrisa pícara…

"_No quiere decir… que Bonnibel deba verme"_

* * *

El Dulce Reino se veía más que apacible por las noches… Luces muy pocas y era más reducido el número de personas que caminaban por esas calles.

No me interesaba ver la quietud que había en el reino, es más, quería acabar con ella, así que me dirigí al cuarto de Bonnibel, el cual por alguna razón, tenía las persianas abiertas…

Ella no se encontraba allí… Pero eso no me detuvo para entrar. Con ya un pie dentro, pude escuchar a una regadera en funcionamiento…

¿Esa será Bonnibel?

Entre completamente y baje al suelo, e intentando no hacer mucho ruido, camine hacia la puerta de la cual emanaba el ruido a agua cayendo.

Bonnibel siempre fue muy higiénica e limpia, pero en ciertos aspectos era bastante desordenada... Tomando como ejemplo que deja sus experimentos a medio terminar en medio del camino

Tan concentrada estaba en esa puerta que ni siquiera me di cuenta que iba a chocar con una de las maquetas de Bonnibel sobre el ADN…

Pero bueno… De todas formas tire esa maqueta al piso, haciendo que las bolas que la conformaban, salieran despedidas por los aires…Todas y cada una de las pelotitas de colores cayeron al piso, y las que no se hicieron añicos, rebotaron por todos lados haciendo suficiente ruido como para alertar a Bonnibel que tenía visitas…

_¡¿HOLA?! ¿Mentita?_

_¡¿MENTITA?!_

Los gritos de Bonnibel se acallaron, al igual que el ruido del agua… Entonces reino una quietud de muerte, solo interrumpida por los pasos de Bonnibel…

Y sin más, la puerta se abrió…

Bonnibel, quien no había tenido tiempo de secarse, salió con todo el cuerpo empapado y con su cabellos rosas cayendo por sus hombros. Tomando una toalla por la punta para taparse, pregunto si había alguien…

No iba a responder… Además, si Bonnibel no se daba cuenta de que yo estaba tirada en el suelo, podría salir de allí sin que me vea…

¿Hay alguien aquí?

Ahhh… Esa voz de niñita mimada me gustaba tanto…

Obviamente no respondí, pero como Bonnibel siempre fue una desconfiada, camino al interruptor del cuarto para ver quien hizo tanto lio… Y en el proceso, sin que pueda evitarlo, su talón aplasto mi mano contra el suelo…

Intente contener el grito, pero era demasiado dolor, así que lance un alarido que bien podría haber despertado a todo el Dulce Reino y por qué no, asustar a Bonnibel…

¡Mi mano…! ¡MI MANO!

¡MARCELINE! – Grito ella…

Luego de estar unos breves minutos gritando por el dolor que salía de la palma de mi mano, mire a Bonnibel y…

Eh...H…hola Bon…Bonnibel – Dije, completamente ruborizada y con una sonrisa nerviosa en mi rostro - ¿C…como…Como estas?

* * *

Bonnibel no hizo a tiempo como para preguntarme que hacía en su casa a estas horas, ya que salió corriendo para encerrarse devuelta en el baño…

¡MARCELINE PERVETIDA! – Grito a través de la puerta de roble - ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI?!

Bonnie… Yo…– Dije, acercándome a la puerta.

Y como supiera que me encontraba allí, entreabrió la puerta y miro a través de la hendija…

¿C…como me dijiste?

Em… ¿Bonnibel?

No… No me respondas así –Dijo ella - ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Bonnie, no tengo tiempo para esto – Dije.

Me dijiste Bonnie – Dijo, mirándome con una cara, por así decirlo, extraña.

¿Ehh? – Dije…

Ven, vamos a poner esa mano en hielo – Dijo ya satisfecha, pero sin decir por qué…

¿No era que odiabas que te llamaran Bonnibel? – Dije.

No me gusta que los demás me llamen así, pero siente libre de decirme como quieras –Dijo ella.

Vale… chiclosa – Dije, intentando cortar con el tirante ambiente que se formó a nuestro alrededor.

No se enojó, como yo pensé, tampoco me hecho de su reino… No…nada de eso, solamente lanzo una risilla y salió de allí para ir a buscar hielo para mi mano…

Glob, en serio quería verla enojada…

* * *

Ya con mi mano en hielo, Bonnibel se sentó frente mío y solo se limitó a mirarme… Y cuando le devolvía la mirada, ella solo se hacia la tonta, miraba hacia otro lado…

Me causaba gracia esa reacción, como si fuera una inocente niña… Pero Bonnibel ya no era la niñita a la cual conocí…

Ahora era más grande, más madura y más odiosa…

¿P…pasa…pasa algo, Marceline? – Dijo ella.

Excepto que estoy en riesgo de perder la mano, todo está bien – Dije sonriendo.

Oh… Mil discul…

No hace falta disculparse. De todas formas, yo no debería estar aquí – Dije simplemente…

Y como si hubiera dicho una amenaza de muerte, note la cara de decepción que Bonnibel puso e intente, por cualquier medio, enmendar lo que acabo de decir.

¡Quiero decir… No debí venir así! – Dije - ¡Tendría que haber avisado antes de venir!

Umh… Ya veo – Dijo ella…

Y, nuevamente, Bonnie me miraba y dejaba de hacerlo cuando yo se la devolvía… Al principio me pareció gracioso manejar a "la princesita" pero luego de un tiempo me empezó a cansar… Y sin nada que hacer allí, empecé a decir cosas como "Que tarde es… ¿No?"

¡¿QUE?!

Mire raro a Bonnibel. Ella no era muy afín a eso…

¿Y…ya te vas?

No puedo quedarme a dormir aquí – Dije sonriendo.

Empecé a caminar hacia la ventana por la que entre allí, pero Bonnibel me tomo de la mano y no me dejaba avanzar…

Bonnie, por favor – Dije, volteándome – No p…

No podía ver el bello rostro de Bonnibel, pero note que por sus mejillas aparecía un surco de unas lágrimas…

N…no te vayas, por…por favor – Dijo, ocultando sus ojos con sus cabellos rosas…

B…Bonnie… ¿Por…porque estas llorando? – Dije.

No recibí ninguna respuesta por su parte… ¿Habré dicho o hecho algo mal?

Bonnie…

¿Qué hacer ahora?

Si invite a Bonnibel a mi casa fue para darle consuelo en este momento tan malo… Pero ahora, me parecía indiferente donde sea…

Entonces, en forma de consuelo, abrase a Bonnibel. Ella apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro y apretó fuerte, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran aún más…

M…ma…Marcy…

¿Si… Bonnibel?

…

…

P...puedo…pue… ¿Puedo…da...darte un beso?

¡¿QUE?! ¡BONNIBEL! ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!

Marcy…Y…ya se qu…que no puedo tenerte…

Pero dej…déjame probar l…lo que se siente – Dijo.

La cara de Bonnibel no tenía ninguna descripción. Me daba algo de ternura y también pena. Sus brazos, rodeando mi cuello, apretaban aún más nuestros cuerpos... Yo esperaba a que Bonnibel empezara a reírse para luego decir "_¡Era un broma, tonta!_"…

Pero las bromas no iba con Bonnibel, por ende, lo que me acababa de decir era solo la verdad y su más íntimo deseo…

Bonnie…

¿Um?

Que sea uno pequeño – Dije sonriendo.

Poco a poco, lentamente, fue acercando nuestros labios… Yo cerré mis ojos, ella también, y ambas esperábamos que nuestros labios se juntaran…

Cuando sentí el roce de nuestros labios, experimente varias cosas… Primero sentí como ese beso me revitalizaba todo el cuerpo, me hacía sentir bastante mejor…Luego, sentí el dulce sabor de la boca de Bonnibel, el cual, al igual que la canción que escribí, era dulce y empalagoso, pero también me gustaba…

Separamos nuestros labios y nos quedamos mirándonos, como si esperáramos que la otra dijiera algo…

Y…yo…Lo siento, Marcy – Dijo ella – No…no debí hacerlo…

No quería escuchar respuesta, así que la cogí por la espalda y devuelta le robe un beso… No tenía muy claro los motivos porque era ahora yo quien besaba a Bonnibel, pero algo tenía claro…

Me estaba gustando…

Como si fuera un movimiento que ambas estábamos deseando, empuje levemente a Bonnibel a su cama, donde nos dejamos de besar por un momento para poder mirarnos a los ojos devuelta…

B…Bonnie…

Marcy…Yo…

Ambas estábamos sonrojadas y por demás acaloradas…Y, como es de suponer, no nos íbamos a detener ahora. Pero, obviamente, esperamos unos minutos para… No se… para darnos un respiro. Yo ya empecé a sentirme mal por lo que estaba haciendo… Ósea, besar a Bonnibel sin que el sentimiento sea correspondido… Aunque solo quería a Bonnibel como una amiga, quería besarla un poco más…

Marcy…

¿Q…que…que somos a…ahora?

A…amig…amigas…? - Dije.

Respondí más bien con una pregunta… Sabía lo que sentía por Bonnibel y eso no pasaba de una amistad… Pero…

Ahora… ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos ahora?

Mar…Marcy… T…tú sabes que siento por ti…

Note, que devuelta, las lágrimas estaban recorriendo las mejillas de Bonnibel…

Pero…permíteme se…ser tu amiga… con… con…

¿Privilegios? – Termine por ella.

Ella volteo la cabeza, como si le diera vergüenza y con un hilo de voz susurro…

Si…

Pensando en la proposición de Bonnibel, caí en la cuenta de que si era "amiga con derechos" de Bonnibel, podríamos seguir viéndonos, besándonos y cosas así pero sin dejar de ser amigas…

Bonnie…

¿S…si?

S…seamos…amigas especiales…

¡¿EN…EN SERIO?!

Ajam – Dije, sellando los labios de Bonnibel con mis dedos…

Pero ahora… ¿En que nos habíamos quedado?

Lentamente fui acercándome a Bonnibel… No tenía ningún problema en besarla ahora… Ya sabía lo que éramos ahora…

"_Amigas"_

Bueno, unas amigas algo especiales, pero al fin y al cabo, lo único que me unía con Bonnibel era una amistad y nada más que eso… Dispuesta a seguir, apoye mis labios sobre los suyos y empecé a besarla ya sin ningún pudor… Suavemente, la boca de Bonnibel emitía unos gemidos que me erizaban la piel… Amaba eso de ella… Bueno, no amaba, sino que me gustaba cuando fingía ser una niñita inocente…

Su Majestad… Su cena…

…

…

¡MIERDA! ¡Estaba tan ocupada besando a Bonnibel que ni siquiera escuche cuando la puerta se abrió y entro el maldito mayordomo de la princesa!

¡SU MAJESTAD! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

Rápidamente me separe del cuerpo y de los labios de Bonnibel...

¡Mentita! ¡Yo…em…Yo…em, em…

¡SE HABIA GOLPEADO LA CABEZA! – Respondí yo, todavía acalorada…

¡¿Y qué está haciendo usted aquí, señorita Abadder?!

Y…yo… estaba…

¡Me ayudaba con la maqueta!

Ya veo… Conociéndola, Sra. Marceline, no hay duda que usted metió mano en esa maqueta…

Con mucho desprecio, señalo la maqueta, completamente destrozada y a todas las pelotitas que se encontraban esparcidas por toda la habitación…

Ah, si… Lo siento –Dijo sobándome la nuca…

Bien, ya es hora de que la Princesa duerma, así que, debería irse – Dijo Mentita.

Está bien – Dije…

…Bonnibel ,más tarde seguimos con nuestro proyecto…

Ya con un pie fuera de ese cuarto, me dispuse a salir de allí en cuanto pudiera… Luego de ese embarazoso momento, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a mi casa y dormir…

Mientras emprendía el viaje de vuelta, pude pensar… En que acababa de pasar, en lo que pasara luego y sobre todo, pensando en Bonnibel... ¿Le estaré haciendo algún mal siendo solo su amiga?

En ese caso, no sabía que…ser amiga de Bonnibel podría ser tan complicado…

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolás. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aquí son de su autoría._


End file.
